


Three Down, Six to Go

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Henry and Michael were the lights of your life. But as you closed the door, you breathed a sigh of relief. One week of vacation while the boys were off with Nanny and Pop Pop. “Is it bad that I’m glad for the alone time?” you asked, turning backward toward your wife. 

“No.” Her shoulders jostled as she laughed and through her head back. “Those boys are the apples of my eye, but dammit if I don’t miss some alone time every now and then.”

It had been a hectic couple of weeks trying to figure out if schedules worked between yourselves and your in-laws, so neither of you had even discussed what you would’ve done if you did have solo time together. Your hand was still on the door, so you turned to lock it and then looked glanced back at your wife. Her eyes were slightly heavy, no longer needing to charge forward for the boys, and you crossed the space between you and wrapped your arms around her. “We never discussed what we were going to do this week,” you laughed.

As she nuzzled her head into the crook of your neck and glided upward, her nose running along your jawline and cheeks, her deep, contented breaths heated your skin. “I have a couple ideas,” she said suggestively. Her bottom lip grazed your own before she took your mouth in a passionate kiss. “We haven’t had this kind of alone time in quite a while.”

“And with two young boys running around I doubt we’re going to get a ton of time in the near future, so maybe we should take advantage now?” You raised an eyebrow in her direction and her beautiful blue eyes widened with joy at the suggestion, banishing away the sleep. 

Her slender fingers combed through your hair while she nipped at your jawline, causing your breath to quicken and arousal to pool between your legs. “How about throughout the week, we make it a point to have sex in every room of the house?”

You smiled against her ear and started counting the rooms in the house. There was the living room, the kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a basement and a laundry room, so that was nine rooms in total. “Nine rooms? You think we can handle that?” 

She nodded and began to kiss the skin on your collarbone. “Why don’t we start here?”

JJ’s suggestiveness gave you a feeling of dominance, so you backed her into the couch and cradled her head as she lowered her down. Her cascading blonde locks sprawled across the fluffy pillow and her eyes closed at the feeling of your lips on her skin. You had the most beautiful wife in the world; no one could convince you of anything else.

With her on the couch, you knelt down beside it and started to run up the underside of her shirt, your fingers dancing along the planes of her skin. Each leap of your hands across her frame made her draw in a heavy breath. Once you lifted the shirt over head, you dipped your head down to kiss her breasts above the bra line, poking your tongue underneath the delicate fabric to taste her. Her hands snaked into your hair again as you kissed down the middle of her breasts and stomach, coming to rest at the top of her jeans. 

The feeling of you hovering there caused her to jut upward slightly, which in turn made you desperate for the taste of her. Pulling her matching lace panties took all of two seconds, and soon you were situated between her legs, pressing your tongue against her sensitive clit as her eyes started to flutter closed. “Oh my god, Y/N,” she breathed. Whenever she spoke your name, it felt ethereal, and it always made you want more; it made you want to do more - better, so that she would speak louder and everyone in earshot could hear how much you loved her. You assumed that as the days went on, your lovemaking would become more slow and subtle, but the way your tongue was swiping up and down her center caused her to grab your head and push it further into her. “More, please. Oh fuck.”

As you pushed deeper into her center, her arousal coating your face, you grazed your hands up her midsection and grabbed her hands to entwine your fingers. She gasped and groaned at the feelings you were creating and grabbing your hands even tighter with each moan. When your tongue dipped into center one last time she fell over the edge and ground upward into your mouth. “Kitchen,” she laughed. “And take those clothes off?”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” you replied.

JJ pulled your shirt up and off, throwing it behind her as she laughed and nipped at the side of your neck. “Yes, I can. Get naked.” You giggled and reached down to removed your jeans, all the while nibbling at her lower lip and chin. She was so beautiful, it hurt, but when she was flushed with pleasure, it was on a whole other level. 

When you laid down on the table, you hissed slightly at the cool table against the heat of your skin, but it was all put to the side when JJ dropped to her knees and brought your center to the edge of the table. “Fuck, you are so beautiful,” she moaned. The vibrations of her voice reverberated against your center, causing you to shiver. “I would fuck your brains out right now, but I’m afraid that we’ll break the kitchen table, so that’ll have to wait until the bedroom.”

You laughed out loud and reached down to grab her by the hair. When she looked up at you, lust clouding her eyes, you nearly came on the spot. After so many years together, she knew exactly what you liked. Soft delicate touches gave way to lengthy licks which then gave way to insistent pressure on that bundle of nerves that always yearned for her touch. As you felt your orgasm building, you reached to the sides and grabbed the table, arching upward and into her greedy mouth. “Fuck, JJ!”

She chuckled into your inner thigh as you screamed out and pushed up off the table to jump off and gather her into your frame. “Bedroom.”

The two of you practically stumbled backward and into the door, but somehow through it all, you managed to open the bedroom door and collapse onto the bed. “I want you,” you breathed, grabbing her by the waist and placing her underneath you.

“I’m all yours,” she said. The more fun-loving nature of how you started became serious as you stared deep into her eyes and placed one leg on either side of her right leg, leaving you to grind against each other. The pressure was slow and insistent, building up to an almost unbearable degree, at which point she reached between you both to aid the process and push you both over the brink. You cried out and she did the same seconds later, pulling you down to kiss you as you rode out your highs together. “Oh fuck. Too over-stimulated.”

“Me too,” you laughed. “That was three rooms. We have six more to go after today…or later…” Chuckling, you fell to her side and imagined fingering her over the counter of the bathroom later on. “Six more rooms in six days. You think we can handle that?”

JJ rolled over and into your waiting embrace, running her lips against the underside of your ear. “Definitely. Maybe even a couple times over.”

“Thank god for alone time.”


	2. The Next Go Round

It had been five days since your in-laws had taken the boys for a week so you and JJ could spend some time together. In that time, you’d decided to have sex in every room of your house and had already completed all nine rooms. You were now endeavoring to do it twice over before the boys came back home, and you were five down with four more to go.

To make it even more fun, it wasn’t planned at all. The both of you would just go about your normal daily routine and when someone was doing laundry or another was doing dishes, the significant other would come up from behind and start a tickle fight or something else that put you into fits of laughter before it turned into something much more sweaty and filled with nakedness. 

JJ was folding laundry in the basement, so you decided to head down there after you’d finished with the dishes. Despite the relaxed nature of your week together, JJ looked no less stunning. No makeup and hair done was when she was at her most beautiful - at least in your mind. 

As she finished throwing the last bits of laundry into the machine, you came up behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist. “Hey, all done?” She nodded and fell back into your embrace. The way you fit together was perfection and you soon found your hands making their way down into her pajama pants. When your fingers were met with the small tuft of hair, JJ breathed in sharply, a whimper escaping from her as she reached up to caress the side of your face. “This has been an amazing week,” she said.

“And it’s not over yet.” The smile she wore turned quickly to an open-mouthed expression while your fingers dipped into her center, stroking and massaging her slick and sensitive folds. “I have so much more I need to do.” With your bodies flush against each other, you positioned her over the washing machine and pulled her pajama pants down to pool at her ankles. She was already ready for you. 

Crouching down, you kissed the small of her back, and then each round curve of her ass before hovering just near her center. She smelled of lavender and chamomile, the lingering scent of her body wash from this morning. The mixture of her scent and the perfect slick pinkness of her beckoned to you. Your tongue came out just slightly, delicately licking at her slick folds and causing her to roll forward and cry out. After five days on constant lovemaking, you were both sensitive, but you couldn’t stop either. It had been so long and it probably would be again, so you took advantage of the freedom. 

When you pulled her folds apart gently for deeper access to the innermost parts of her, she reached back and grabbed a clump of your hair, pulling you into her hungrily. “More, please. Don’t hold back.”

That was what she’d say if she wanted you to devour her, so you did exactly that, French kissing her pussy as you massaged her clit. When she came, her juices covered your chin, but it didn’t matter; she was beautiful and she was yours. Without even bothering to pick up her pajama pants, which she’d stepped out of, she grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs toward the bathroom that was barely used.

“Counter,” she instructed. You pulled your pajama pants and lace panties down and off, watching as your pooled arousal pulled away from the material and remained on your skin. If you hadn’t been together for so long it might’ve been embarrassing how desperate you were for her, but you weren’t in the slightest. Jumping up onto the counter, you watched as JJ pulled you forward, kissing and nibbling your inner thighs and leaving small marks - marks you’d enjoy looking back on in a few hours. 

Her arms were hooked around your legs so her face was perfectly buried in between them, but she took one hand away so she could separate your folds and started licking at your wetness. Looking down and seeing her looking up at you with such loving desperation was nearly your undoing, so you forced your self to look toward the ceiling, but even that wasn’t enough. Her tongue was running swiftly and carefully up your slit over and over again, causing you to grind toward her mouth. 

As you moved closer and closer toward her greedy mouth, the tension built up to an almost unbearable level. Your grip in her hair had gotten to a point where you were pulling at her lengthy, blonde locks and moving her mouth in tune with your thrusts. “Please, more.” She smiled against your folds and picked up the pace of her tongue, flicking it against your clit repeatedly until you cried out and curled inward enough to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Oh hell, Jayge,” you breathed. She laughed as she trailed up your stomach, kissing and licking between the hollow of your breasts until she came to take your mouth in a languid and sensual kiss. “So we only have two more rooms to go on the second round, right?”

By the end of the day, you’d completed your second round - a minimum of 18 orgasms in 9 rooms over the course of five days. The gleam in her eye made you think she was going to suggest a round three, and she probably wanted to, but your bodies wouldn’t allow it. “I don’t think my body can handle anymore of your glorious assault,” you giggled as you nuzzled your nose into the back of her neck. You’d jumped in the shower again to wash off, so her body was freshly soaped in the sweet scents of lavender. 

“Me too,” she said. “I think we need to take it easy over the next few days.”

“Well, I can take it easy, but you have to stop being so pretty, because that’s what gets me going.” You reached around to tickle her stomach and she shrieked, and started kicking until the two of your were a mess of laughter, happy tears and limbs, falling asleep entangled amongst the lavender smells sticking to your skin and the powder freshness of the sheets and blankets underneath you.


End file.
